


Fool For You | 痴痴为你

by yikshuontheroad



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: April Fools' Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你……你知道今天是什么日子吗？”John轻声问。<br/>“你刚说过，四月一日，”Sherlock说。<br/>“呃，对，可你知道四月一日是什么日子吗？”<br/>“嗯……唔，今年的这一天是个礼拜二，”Sherlock说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool For You | 痴痴为你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fool For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401175) by [sheerrloockk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerrloockk/pseuds/sheerrloockk). 



> 原文斜体译文就用斜体，原文大写译文用了加粗。原作姑娘在Notes里说，感觉侦探把愚人节删掉还是很可能的。  
> 愚人节求婚作大死，想想就很好笑啊哈哈哈哈哈而且不长，于是翻着玩。这次特别注意把句子拆短了，不知道会不会比以前的某些译文读起来顺一些。感谢云深[@sunnyoj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyoj/)在肉的部分给我提了修改意见:3)JZ  
> 如有发现误译、漏译、错别字，请务必告诉我，谢谢！

这真真是个难题。

将近八个小时Sherlock Holmes在沙发上就没挪过窝，身体需求无疑在提出抗议，但他还没想到要做什么好。

他正在苦思冥想的问题从他生日那天就摆到了Sherlock头脑里最重要的位置，相对于庆祝这一Sherlock诞生于世的周年纪念必需的活动，John的所作所为有过之而无不及。

John亲手给他烤了一个蛋糕，没让Mrs. Hudson和专业蛋糕师傅帮忙，而且风味绝佳。他做了可口的晚餐，Sherlock吃了两客。John给Sherlock买了礼物—— _不止一件_ 。等Sherlock迫不及待地撕开包装纸，拆出一只新手表、一双新手套和交响音乐会的票之后，John把他拖去了酒吧，其他人都等在那儿。很多人：Lestrade，Molly和她的现任男友，Mrs. Hudson，Mike Stamford，甚至还有Sally Donovan。他们戴着傻兮兮的帽子和饰带，在Sherlock进门时笑着冲他唱歌，祝他岁岁有今朝。在此之后，John带Sherlock回了家，激情洋溢地把他操进床垫里，令他的三十九岁生日永生难忘。

现在他明白人们为什么要花工夫庆祝生日了。

不过那是早在一月份的事。差不多三个月过去了，Sherlock得 _做点儿什么_ 。问题是，对于要做什么他完全没主意。

无论何时他想到那一天，想到John，他的胸腔就满当当的。然后他想到下一年，再下一年，以后的所有年头，想到他有多么想和John共度他的每一次生日，尽管它们不会有他的三十九岁生日那么充实而完美。即使他的三十九岁生日将永远成为他 _最棒的_ 生日，他仍然想每次都和John一起过。不仅如此，他想在John的所有生日里为他做同样的事。夏天John就要四十二岁了，Sherlock已经计划周全。

他需要找个法子把这个愿望表达给John。他知道他们的关系稳定专一，但他们从没真正谈论过这回事。他们之间开始得自然而然，本就没有太多言语。然而Sherlock突然间发现，他非常想谈一谈。

可惜的是John在“讨论情感”方面不怎么在行，所以Sherlock知道自己一定要小心。这是很微妙的事情。他不能拿他和John现在拥有的一切来冒险，但他也需要让John清楚地知道他有心长长久久走下去。

他想到了和John一同告老，想到养蜜蜂再养一只狗，想到白头相守，对此的期盼令他颤抖。

“你今天还打算起来吗？”John问。

Sherlock无视了他。这事儿更重要。他听见John好气又好笑地叹了一声，又听见他叫外卖的声音。

“我要给你点单了，你最好吃掉，”他从房间另一头叫道。

一定有一种方法能把他的念头告诉John。但是不能仅仅 _告诉_ 他，因为John虽然不能直面深刻的感情，心底里却是个浪漫主义者。他得 _展示给_ John。 他要为John表现一场。他得让John看见，世上没有别人——没有哪个Sarah或者Mary或者Jeanette——能比得上Sherlock。

可是要怎么做呢？

//

他决定咨询一下别人。毕竟Sherlock自己就是个顾问，他知道他人意见的价值。只是不得不张口提问带来的刺痛感还是无法消除。

他在问Lestrade还是Mike Stamford之间踌躇不定了二十秒，最后选了Lestrade。他更了解Lestrade，而且他知道Lestrade会清楚应该做什么。虽说他在感情维持上造诣匪深——他的婚姻已经岌岌可危——他还是有着丰富的理论知识的。

第二天，他在John在上班期间出了门。他径直去了新苏格兰场，飞快地来到Lestrade的办公室。

“我需要帮助，”他说，Lestrade的脸立刻白了。Sherlock不耐烦地叹了口气，翻了翻眼睛。“看在上帝份儿上，不是要藏尸。”Lestrade明显放松了下来。

“噢，真好，”他说。“那，我有什么能帮你的？上回我问的时候你觉得我手头所有案子都没意思。”

“不是关于案子，”Sherlock说。“关于John。”

“关于John？”

“对。”

“你需要帮助……关于John？”

“ _对_ 。”

“你……需要…… _帮助_ ？”

“耶稣基督啊。”Sherlock在Lestrade对面坐下了。这显然得费上几个小时。“对！John的事情上我需要援手。”

“我没懂。”

“显而易见，”Sherlock说道。他顿了顿。“你记得我的生日吗？”Lestrade咧嘴笑了起来。

“记得一部分，”他说。“快结束的时候有点儿喝高了，不过我还能想起来最棒的地方。”

“唔，那天……很好，”Sherlock说。他目不转睛地盯着Lestrade。

“你想给John计划一个生日派对？”

“那个我早就计划好了，”Sherlock说，挥挥手把这个主意丢到一边。“不，我……想谢谢他。”

“那你就走到他面前说，‘谢谢你给我过了个愉快的生日！’不过如果你还没这么做过的话，那你这男朋友当得还真不怎么样。”

“ _不是_ ，”Sherlock咬牙切齿道。他简直懊恼极了。“我想用行动对John解释，我不仅感激他为我生日付出的努力，而且希望此后的所有生日都能和他一起度过。”

Lestrade瞪着他，然后脸上绽开了一个微笑。他看上去喜不自胜，弄得Sherlock有些不自在。

“哎哟我的上帝，”他说。

“什么？”

“你想对John求婚呢，”Lestrade说。

啊，是这个。Sherlock就知道他一直漏掉了些东西，文化上的东西。婚姻。

“我猜那会……是表达那些感受的好办法，”Sherlock说。

“你需要人帮忙出主意吗？有的人会做得特别绝，你知道，又是唱歌又是快闪的，不过我不知道John想不想要那种，”Lestrade说。“或许你应该做得更传统一点。晚餐。戒指藏在香槟酒里。那种玩意儿。”

“我究竟为什么会把送给John的戒指丢到一种会让它变黏的饮料里？”Lestrade耸了耸肩。

“人们就干这些事嘛，”他说。

“我要保持简洁，”Sherlock果断道。“过度的感情表达会让John不舒服。要选择合他浪漫口味的方式，但是不能过于……极端。”

“听起来你已经深得其中精髓了，”Lestrade说。

“你这么想？”

“是啊，”他说。Sherlock笑了。Lestrade的祝福让他感觉多了分自信。他会想得一清二楚的。毕竟他是个天才啊。

//

没过一个星期，Sherlock就把一切都准备好了。他通知了Angelo他们当天晚上会过去，打扫了起居室和厨房。他的实验仪器全部清理完毕，放在了合适的位置。冰箱里一件样本都没有。他甚至给他们的卧室 _掸了灰_ 。

“我们要出去吃晚餐，”John下了班一进门他就说道。

“真要出去？”John兴致不高地问。

“是的。”

“好吧。我有时间换衣服吗？”

“随你心意。不着急。”

“嗯，不着急的话，那我要去洗个澡，”John说。“今天在诊所有个孩子吐在我身上了，我感觉跟裹着层黏液似的。”Sherlock笑出了声，John的嘴唇也弯成了一个微笑。他的肩膀放松些许，朝浴室走去。

一小时后，John冲好了澡换好了衣服，他们出门了。

“去Angelo那儿？”John问。

“嗯，”Sherlock说。

“我注意到你打扫房间了，”他补充道。

“真惊人，John，”Sherlock说。“也许你应该接替我的工作。”John轻声笑了。

“谢啦，”他说。“我就提一句给你点儿积极鼓励。也许你甚至能养成习惯呢。”Sherlock哼了哼。“哎，这期望还是偏高了。”

他们到达Angelo的餐馆，Sherlock拉住了门。他们坐进惯常的座位——就是几年以前，他们搬到一起的那个晚上坐的位置——接着Sherlock让自己的膝盖在桌子底下挨到了John的。John惊讶地看着他。公共场合下他们肢体接触并不多。但John马上就笑了，用他的膝盖蹭蹭Sherlock的，Sherlock的胃因着愉快而猛然一沉。

Sherlock为晚餐配了一瓶葡萄酒。

“你是认真的吗？今天是周二啊！”John说。

“就让我尽情享受一下，”Sherlock微笑道。John举手投降，接过一杯酒。

John点了帕尔马干酪鸡肉，Sherlock点了虾仁宽面。他们有说有笑，Sherlock一刻也没觉得无聊。整顿饭里他就把膝盖贴在John膝盖边，陶醉在畅想之中——不久他们就将订婚，再过不久他们就会成婚，那时Sherlock便再也不愁John不了解他的感觉了。

他们饱餐以后，Sherlock帮着John穿上外套。他们走进店外寒意尚存的夜风里，Sherlock没忍住；信步走回贝克街的路上他握住了John的手。

“这就像一次真正的约会，”John说。

“这可不是 _像_ 一次真正的约会，”Sherlock说着翻翻眼睛。John轻声笑了。

“我们只是没约会过多少次罢了，”他说，捏了捏Sherlock的手。

他们回到221B，Sherlock主动提出要去泡茶。这事他可不常做，John就让他去了，自己则满足地叹息一声躺在了扶手椅里。Sherlock在厨房弄出了很大的动静，好掩饰自己从微波炉后把戒指盒从隐藏处取出来的行动。他没有用普普通通的杯子，而是拿出了那套上好的茶具。他不差分毫地按记得的John喜欢的方式泡好了茶，端了过来。

“哇，今天真殷勤，”John笑着说。“我在想这是什么走向。”他喝了一小口茶。

“当然是有目的的，”Sherlock说。John几乎是在鼓励他，此时不说更待何时啊。Sherlock把手伸进兜里掏出了戒指盒。他是研究过的。他单膝跪在了坐在椅子里的John面前。

“John，”他说，John瞪大了双眼。“John，我……只想说，在我今年生日之后，你我显然……达到了两个人类之间再合适不过的程度。我想让你知道我对我们的关系很认真，我想问你是否愿意和我结婚，这样我们就可以获得税收利益，去医院探望对方时无需致电我哥哥，而且不用开口就能确认彼此的爱慕。你意下如何？”他递出戒指盒，打开，露出一只式样简单的银指环。

John瞪了他一会儿，惊诧万分，接着突然之间，他皱起了眉头。他咬紧牙关，对Sherlock怒目而视。

“我不能……相信你，”他气冲冲地说。

“……什么？”Sherlock一头雾水地问。这不是他期待的反应。他开始紧张了。恐怕他算错了什么东西。

“你是……我见过的最混的 _混蛋_ ，”John怒视着他道。“我知道你对市井小民找的乐子不屑一顾，但我不觉得我是其中之一。我早就该明白 _不是这么回事_ 。”

现在Sherlock慌了。

“你在说什么？John，我想你跟我结婚啊！”

“得了吧Sherlock！”John厉声说。“你不张嘴我就知道你想开什么玩笑。再次感谢你为了让自己显得聪明就摆布我的感情！哈哈哈，太好笑了。我要 _上床去了_ 。谢谢你安排的这个愉快的 _晚上_ 。这还真是 _像_ 一次真正的约会，是吧？”

John站了起来，但Sherlock不等他离开就起了身。他把戒指盒子啪的一声合上，丢回口袋。

“John，等等，求你听一听，我很困惑，”他抓着John两条胳膊说。“拜托，解释一下你为什么生气！”

“我为什么生气？”John大笑出声，却没有笑意。“嗯，可能是因为我操蛋的男朋友，他一次也没说过 _‘我爱你’_ 或者 _‘你对我来说意味着一切’_ ，哪怕 _‘我感激你该死的情谊’_ 这样的话，却刚刚在 _四月一日_ 跟我求了婚。”

“所以？”

“ **所以** ？”John瞪着他。“我不能相信你。”

“四月一日有什么要紧的？我是不是错过了什么期限？我在求婚之前一定要说‘我爱你’吗？John， _我做错了什么？_ ”

John的表情变了。他久久地望着Sherlock，Sherlock就等着。他会耐心的。他需要知道他哪里做错了，下次才好纠正。

“你……你知道今天是什么日子吗？”John轻声问。

“你刚说过，四月一日，”Sherlock说。

“呃，对，可你知道四月一日是什么日子吗？”

“嗯……唔，今年的这一天是个礼拜二，”Sherlock说。他顿了顿。“同时也是William Frederick Horry的忌日。他谋杀了妻子，于1872年获绞刑，是史上第一个以长距坠落法执刑的人。”

John对着他目瞪口呆。

“Sherlock，今天是四月愚人节，”John直截了当地说。“你知道，你会搞恶作剧然后笑别人的一天？对朋友喊‘四月白痴’捉弄人家的那种？”

这个意义给了Sherlock重重一击。

“哦，”他说。“哦天哪。”

“是啊，”John说。“不过我觉得我早就该知道你把这东西删了。和你做的所有事都没什么关联。”

“然而一个人或许可以在专用于恶作剧的一天作一宗聪明的案子，再试着把它伪装成一个玩笑，”Sherlock思索道。“目前还没人想到这主意，挺可惜。”John轻声笑了起来，然后回过神，抬眼看着Sherlock。

“你是认真的？”他说。“关于税和……爱慕的那些事？”

Sherlock凑近一些，一只手放在John脖子后头，嘴唇与John的双唇擦过。

“每个词都是真心实意，”他说，又吻上了John。John的双手以闪电般的速度把Sherlock搂紧，激烈地吻他。

“你这该死的傻瓜，”John说道，对着Sherlock的嘴唇咧嘴微笑。“我他妈当然会和你结婚了。不是愚人节玩笑。”

Sherlock立刻再一次把嘴唇与John的相贴合，由着John把舌头伸进他嘴里。哦，这感觉太棒了，而且因为他们 _订婚了_ 感觉甚至还要更好。“等等！”他说着退开了。

他从口袋里拿出戒指盒，取了戒指套在John的手指上——正合适。

“上周你把手指插到我嘴里的时候我演绎了你的无名指尺寸，”Sherlock说，John哈哈大笑。他捧着Sherlock的脸把他吻了个彻底。Sherlock能感觉到挨着他颧骨的冰凉的金属，他迫切希望熟悉这种感觉。

“你知道么？”

“可能，”Sherlock说。John翻了翻眼睛。

“你 _知道么_ ？”

“什么？”

“你，”John说道。“真是疯了。而且我爱你，现在呢，如果你不介意，我很想和我的未婚夫来一发。”

“我不介意，”Sherlock说，特地把声音降得如他知道John喜欢的那种低沉。他看见他瞳孔扩大，听见John呼吸猛地加粗，仅仅一瞬以后他就仰躺在了地板上。John扯着他的衬衫，双手在Sherlock全身游走，一边在他脖子上一次又一次吮吻。

“天——”Sherlock刚挤出这个字John就堵住了他的嘴。他退回身子，奋力脱掉自己的毛衣和衬衫。

“我们现在就得把有趣的性爱全都做完，”John说。“很快我们就要结婚了，那时候我们就只会有乏味的婚后性爱了。”Sherlock笑出了声——那才不是真的，他一定会料理好这件事，但他赞同John的看法。

John拉开Sherlock 的裤子，扯下Sherlock的短裤，在Sherlock弄明白发生了什么之前就用嘴唇圈住了Sherlock的下身。

“天啊，操，John，天啊 _操_ ，”他呻吟道。感觉真好——John的嘴唇湿漉漉的滑动，John的舌头在他阴茎顶端打转。他刚刚同意了余生只和John这么做，他对这个决定一点儿也不后悔。

John啵的一声放开，抬头冲Sherlock笑着。“这是奖赏给一场绝妙的求婚的，”John说。“一场非常 _有你风格_ 的求婚。”他用手握住Sherlock，以唾液作为润滑，慢悠悠地撸着他。

“你意外地在一个以美其名曰幽默的谎言欺诈而著称的日子里求了婚。”他掌心裹着Sherlock的龟头，手腕转了转，Sherlock没费心压抑呻吟声。

“你在求我和你结婚的时候提到了 _税_ 和你 _哥哥_ 。”John又埋下头，在那硬挺上舔了一道。

“你惹得我很生气，就像你常常做的那样。”John俯身压着Sherlock，将两根手指伸进他嘴里。Sherlock不假思索地开始吮吸。

“可是你给我买了枚戒指。你还带我出去约了个会。”John开始加快了他在Sherlock阴茎上动作的速度，Sherlock呻吟起来。

“你给我泡了茶。”John把手指从Sherlock嘴里抽出，立即把手向下伸到Sherlock屁股上，用手指在他的穴口挑弄。Sherlock呜咽着想向上挺身，但因为John坐在他腿上，使不上力气。

“你说了你对我的爱慕，”John说道，一根手指探进了Sherlock的身体。

“哦操，上帝啊，John，John，”Sherlock呼着一口气说。“操，操， _操_ 。”

“你请求我和你结婚，”John说，另一根手指加入了。

 _医生啊，_ Sherlock想。 _他们对哪儿能找到想找的地方一清二楚。_

不一会儿John的手指轻轻抹过Sherlock的前列腺，不知不觉中一串粗话就从Sherlock嘴里冒了出来。

感觉足有经年累月，John使他定在那里，在John的双手中任他摆布。他用手和舌头让Sherlock浮在愉悦的浪尖那么久，Sherlock开始啜泣，苦苦渴望解放。

“John，John，John， _求你_ ，”他哭喊。之后的事情好像是在放快进——John在他阴茎上、在他甬道里的手都加快了速度，他来不及想，高潮已经冲过了他的全身，携着狂喜撞进他的头脑，他的身体随着John从他体内榨出的快感高歌。

他恢复清明，John在他面前，把Sherlock的精液涂在自己的阴茎上。Sherlock觉得自己仿佛是果冻做的，但还是撑着坐了起来，在John自己解决的时候把他的手盖上John的手。John右手抓着Sherlock的头发，把他的脸庞按向自己好来一个狂野的吻。没多久John就射到了Sherlock的前胸。

“操，”John喃喃。

“嗯，”Sherlock赞同道，他脑袋抵着John的肩膀，在John的锁骨上留下无数细小的吻。

“要清理干净吗？”John轻声问。Sherlock点点头，让John把自己拉起来。他的膝盖简直支撑不住他，不过他和John还是成功到达了盥洗室。他们迅速洗了个淋浴——Sherlock快要睡着了——然后爬上了床。

John把Sherlock搂到怀里。

“今天过得很好？”Sherlock咕哝着说，他闭着眼睛，几乎半梦半醒。这几个星期他为了给John计划一个完美的夜晚，过得都挺累。

“不坏，”John说，在Sherlock前额印上一个吻。

“我爱你，”Sherlock说。他感到John在微笑。

“我也爱你，”John说。

“你对我来说意味着一切，”Sherlock继续道。“而且我感激你该死的情谊。”John咯咯笑了，那种他只有在真正毫不掩饰地开心时才会发出的声音尖尖的笑。Sherlock微笑起来。

“彼此彼此，你这疯子，”John说。“现在睡吧。我们早晨就得开始策划婚礼了。”

Sherlock发现自己对此完全不担心。


End file.
